THe Hogwarts life of Albus and Scorpius
by Thinker27
Summary: So the idea is the lives of Albus and Scorpiusas they grow up in hogwarts, will they find love in each other Spoiler alert they do I won't tell. But there will be yaoi. And it will get graphic if you din't know what yaoi is look it up on.


**Hellow everyone sorry about my other stories but I just had to get this story out of my system first. This is the story of Albus and Scorpius growing up in hogwarts. This is the beginning so if you have any sugestiones for characters (I.e. I'm gonna have a kid named Peter Skeeter, as in ritas skeeters son) please put it in your comments. So on with the story.**

**Oh yes I need a disclaimer: The charachters(At least most of them) are J.k Rowlind's as well as the setting. I'm thinking that this will be my only disclaimer for this story so make sure you read this.**

The Hogwarts Express

Albus was walking down the aisle alone; Rose had met some friends from Wizard elementary school and had gone to sit with them. Albus was trying to find an empty compartment, sure he could have sat with anybody else on the train but he hated the stares he got for being the son of Harry Potter. Sure James loved the attention but Albus really hated it. Albus found his desired empty compartment and sat down staring out the window.

Albus had begun to doze off when the compartment door and a timid voice asked. "Um could I sit here, nowhere else will have me."

"Sure," Albus said not really caring about the person as long as he could sleep. He was just about to close his eye's once more when he caught the sight of pale blond hair. Turning his head he finally saw that his new compartment mate was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. But before Albus could get mad he noticed how scared the boy looked, sure Albus was freaking out about Hogwarts, lessons and the sorting, but this boy seemed like hat was a feather compared to what else he had to deal with.

"Is something wrong, you seem more upset than a kid should be?" Albus asked genially concerned for this quiet boy sitting next to him.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about," Scorpius said slightly spiteful. But before Albus could even process the slight hostility in the boys voice Scorpius had cover his mouth and mumbled out" Sorry, spite it hardwired into my system.

"Albus laughed "And chivalry is hard wired into mine so tell me whats wrong or else I'll get you. Don't think I won't I have an older brother and a little sister and about a million cousins I can defend myself."

Scourpious actually smiled and let out a little laugh. "Fine fine, it's just that well," Sigh "My dad told me that I have to befriend certain people so as to save the name of Malfoy but no one will even look at me."

"Wow and I thought I had it bad," Albus said.

"How could you have it bad, your harry potters son," Scorpius asked.

"Well I have to live up to my dad's image," Albus said "I have to be the perfect son, student, and person. I have to do everything that my dad did and I have to be this golden beacon of greatness surrounded by my family of greatness. And I'm only eleven!"

"Wow I guess fame and infamy are just two sides of the same coin." Scorpius sighed.

"Well here how about we be friends, that way you can look like not such a bad family and I can look like I save a kid from drowning in his fathers and grandfathers mistakes." Albus said getting a goofy grin on his face.

"Fine but we have yet to be formally introduced, hello I'm Scorpius Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Albus Severus Potter likewise I'm sure," He laughed. They began to just talk as the small villages outside the window began to change into more farm like areas.

**Yay the first and I'll admit really short chapteris done. What ill happen next only Iwill know now I'm sure your wondering how this is a aoi,well i'm gonna be as realistic as a stroy about a wizarding schol will let me be. So there will nbe no Albus severous love until the third or fourth year and sex won't come until much later. SO please be paient if your not the go away. Reviews will be loved and flames will go into the nfire place where albus and severous will sit in each other's arms.**


End file.
